The Secretary
by IXLoveXMyXFishy
Summary: When Gaara becomes Kazekage, he needs to get a secretary. There is only one option to choose. Nenriki, the only non-fangirl that applied. As they get to know each other what will happen? A lot of commedy that's what. And even perhaps, love? Flame me!
1. Chapter 1

Ello and welcome to one of my recent ideas . Anyway I don't care if anyone likes it, I just feel like posting it. Sooooooooooooooo yeah. Hope you like:).

Disclaimer I do not own maraschino cherries. What makes you think I own Naruto? But if it's for sale I'd be happy to buy it and completely mess it up.

"talking"

'thinking'

Gaara was not having a good day. This is the 47th fangirl that has come to be interviewed for the job of his secretary. All of them just stared at him and when he would ask a question they would just scream "I LOVE YOU" and leave. Defiantly not a good day. Lets see, the 48th to be interviewed, would be someone called Junsui Nenriki .

"The next person for job of secretary is ready to see you."Exclaimed Temari, she was helping him out for today.

"Let her in." Gaara assumed it was a girl; he didn't think any male would volunteer for the job. When the person walked in, he could see the assumption was right. It was a girl. She had brown hair that just touched her shoulder. It was parted to the side and cut to have some bangs and then line her face. She had brown eyes and a square face, kind of chubby cheeks, with a kind of pale skin and a clear complexion. She was wearing a kimono like dress, except it ended just above her knee. It was black with a dragon wrapping around her, embroidered with red thread. The dragons head come up to her chest. She had a black casual obi sash, or the large belt like thing wrapped around the waist, with red sakura petals. It was about 10 centimeters wide. Then she had a bright red obi-jime, or small string on top of the large belt.

He had to face it she was pretty. Also she didn't look like a fangirl. No, she had a decent smile on her face and didn't look really nervous. No, definitely non-fangirl behavior. As soon as he realized this, he knew it. This was the only non-fangirl that would ever want to be his secretary. She was definitely… the looniest person he would ever meet.

"So you're applying for the job of my secretary… it says here you used to work at a grocery store." Exclaimed the kazekage while reading her resume.

"That would be correct."

'Well, she passed the second test' thought Gaara 'she didn't burst out "I LOVE YOU" and then run away.'

"It also states that you're a genius. Could you explain that?" said the Kazekage.

"Ah yes the owner thinks I'm a genius, funny story to that." She started.

'Hmmmm, defiantly not a fangirl, or afraid of me. Just as I thought, the looniest person I'll ever meet.'

"You see, my father is an expert on the human mind. He's a scientist who explores how the human mind works and thinks. As you can imagine, having a father like that, I picked up a few things or two. He defiantly made sure that I didn't go out into the world clueless. It's nothing much though. I really don't see the big deal." Finished Nenriki.

"It also says you beat the cash register." Said Gaara

"Hai, I'm faster than a cash register at a math problem." Answered Nenriki.

'Only one more thing to test.' Thought Gaara 'Let's see how she holds up under danger'

All of a sudden, a malice aurora rose in the air. Nenriki could feel sand circle around her.

'What is he thinking,' thought Nenriki 'is he trying to kill me? No, there was nothing in his features that suggested that. Hmmmmmmm, I'll have to study his expression even more.'

She had to hurry, and figure it out. She could already feel the sand wrapping around her. She looked around to see how far he had gotten. He had a firm hold on her legs. She wasn't going anywhere. Nenriki looked up. Her eyes closely studying every detail of his face. He was grimacing, and looking at her with a crazed look.

'Why is she staring at me? She's doing good so far though. She's not panicking, at least not what I can tell. She's defiantly good under pressure. She's an ideal secretary for a job in contact with dangerous people. She passes the first part, but let's see how she deals with the situation.' Thought Gaara.

'Well,' thought Nenriki 'he's got quite the grimace, that's for sure. But his eyes. Hard to read, but no intent of murder in them. He slowly progresses with the sand, though I can conclude he means me no harm. Perhaps a test, to see how I deal. Or he could have been hired to assassinate me. With the intent, but nothing driving it. That would make no sense for he's the kazekage and I'm not wanted. It's settled. He's testing me.'

Nenriki smiles.

"Nice try. You got the smile, but your eyes show no want of killing me. From your features I can conclude you're testing me. In my spare time I would read my fathers data and books on behavior."

The sand dropped.

'She got me.' Thought Gaara 'She could have guessed though.'

The kazekage sighed. He retreated his sand.

"That is all, you may leave."

She got up, bowed to show her respect, and then left.

'Well that went well, I hope.' She thought.

She sighed. She couldn't get much on his personality. If she go the job, it sure would be interesting. As she left the building, she quickly stated,

"I hope Nii-chan makes me one hell of a dessert."

Well that's all I got for now. Please tell me what you think. Flame me for all I care. I like to count how many bad words people can put in one sentence. I'll update next weekend, I'll have time.


	2. Nenrikis Home life

Hey everyone! I can say that now 'cause I got reviewers. It's not something I'm used too. Well anyway I would like to thank kaotic312 for the tips. I'm happy to take any advice you all can give me. Also I would like to apologize for the part in bold. I really don't know how it got there. It's not in the document so I guess it just happened... some how... yeah. I guess I should get to the story now.

Disclaimer: hmmmmmmm, is this really necessary??? Oh well, I'll do it any way. I do not own Naruto, only my OC.

Nenriki just got to her apartment door. She unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Nii-chan, Itokuzu-chan, I'm home!" she called.

"Ah good." exclaimed a man, 18 years old leaning on the entrance of the kitchen. He was chubby with a similar face to his sister, Nenriki. His face was longer. He had on a plain white shirt, khaki pants, and a chef's hat. He had brown hair and gray eyes.

"Did Itokuzu-chan miss me?" she asked. He wasn't used to her being gone so long on Saturdays.

"Yeah, if you listen carefully you can here him whining." Answered her brother.

"Ha ha, very funny." She stated in light tone.

She walked into her room. It was nothing much. She had a plain black bed with red pillows. She had light red walls, and a wood floor. A plane reddish wood dresser with just the essentials on top. She was a very organized person. It was simply a habit she got into.

The highlight of the room would be her baby Itokuzu's home. A 2 ½ by 2 ½ meter (ne, probably about 7 to 8 feet) steel cage. Complete with a big stick, fake leaves, and 3 meter (about 10 feet) albino Burmese python. She didn't know what it was, but she seemed to know he was happy to see her. Perhaps it was the fact that his face was pressed against the cage trying to get as close to her a possible. Or could it be the fact that he was following her every movement, looking with as close of the puppy dog eyes look a snake could get.

She walked up to the cage and quickly unlocked the five locks used to hold the door close.

"Hey baby" She said in a soft, loving voice. She stepped back and let the snake climb up to her shoulders. She cringed as he put all of his weight on her.

"Honestly," she started "you are getting way to heavy for this."

The snake wrapped it self loosely around her neck a couple of times and then put his head by her face with a happy and content look.

"I suppose you will always be my baby though." she stated with a strugling with the weight tone.

She walked out of her room and into the living room as fast as she could with the 45 kilogram (100 pounds) snake around her shoulders. She quickly sat down on the couch, happy to relieve the weight from her legs.

"So how was the interview?" questioned her brother.

"I think mine lasted the longest. All of the other trying for the job I saw left screaming "I DID IT!" after about five minutes with the kazekage." Answered Nenriki.

"I did it?" He wondered.

"Yup." She petted Itokuzu. She loved him to death but honestly, he sure is heavy.

"So what did he ask you?" He asked.

"About what I know, but it was really what he did that caught my attention." She shivered at that memory.

"Well, let's forget about that for now. How about we eat!" said her brother.

"K, I'll put away Itokuzu." The snake tensed at this.

'They want to put the lovable me away' thought Itokuzu, 'NEVER!'

She got up.

"Ok, Itokuzu-chan, time to be put away." She walked to her room with a sluggish pace thanks to the sheer weight of the snake. She walked up to the door of the cage.

"Ok, time to go back in your cage baby." she said

'Now normally after being out for a couple of hours, I would gladly go down and sleep under my heat lamp. But no, I was only out for 30 minutes! Sha-right if she thinks I'm going in now!' Thought that O-so lovable snake.

Nenriki couldn't believe it. He hadn't moved at all. A sweat drop could be seen on the back of her head.

"No seriously, you have to go back in your cage now." He didn't budge. Two sweat drops could now be seen on the back of her head.

"(Sigh) I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." She sat down and slipped her hand in between the first loop and started to try to push him off. It didn't work out to well. She put her other hand by her first and started pushing even more. She was rolling on the floor pushing with all her might, making funny noises, trying to get the snake off. She sat up and sighed. Then she rolled on her back, put her feet in between on of the layers, and pushed with all of her might.

"Nnniighh! Nnnnnnniiiiiiiiigggggghhhhhhh!"

She was rolling on the floor making many funny noises, all in effort to remove the snake from her.

Her brother came up to the door and started laughing.

"What! Don't just stand there! Help me get him off!" she stated with struggle in her voice.

"Ha, ha! Are the funny noises really necessary?" He laughed.

"Well you'd make funny noises too if you were trying to get him off!!!!!!!" She yelled.

"He he, I'm coming. Now hold his head." He said.

"Got it." She grabbed his head with both hands and held on. Her brother came and grabbed the tail.

"One, Two, Three!" He pulled with all of his might and unwrapped the snake from his sister. Then he quickly threw the snake into the cage and then Nenriki locked up all the locks. Right after she was done, Itokuzu striked the door at hope of making it out before she was done. He slid down the wire mesh door in defeat. Both Nenriki and her brother put there head down and sighed.

"I'm hungry" said Nenriki.

"Yeah, me too." Replied her brother.

Well there's chapter two. Whose only soul purpose is to learn more about Nenriki's home life. Now I think I'll tell you all the translation.

Nenriki- faith, will power

Junsui- pure, true, genuine, unmixed

So her name all together means pure will power.

Itokuzu- fluff, piece of thread.

That's right she named her snake fluff. Only she would do that. So that means every time she calls her snake she's calling for fluff.

Well, that's all the translations I have. As you all have probably noticed, her brother doesn't have a name... do you all have any suggestions? I thought I'd ask you all. If not, then I'll come up with something. Any suggestions I'm happy to take though. If you all want something translated in Japanese then I'd be happy to do that. Wow, this chapter's short. Well, Until next week, bye! (Wow I just said bye on a fanfiction. Man I'm pathetic...)


	3. Close Enough

Holy fudge muffins! 3 more people like my story in less than 24 hours! I love you all! Was it really funny? You can never tell if you write it yourself. Well I love how Itokuzu turned out. It was close to what I wanted. I crazy predator that turns out to be very, uh, how should I say this... eh, interesting and loveable. Yeah, that'll work. Any way based Itokuzu-chan off of my snake. No he's not a Burmese, just a ball python. He's not fully grown yet, only 3 feet. He's my little baby. He won't go in and out of his cage at my command though. He loves being out, that's for sure. Well, enough about me and more about Nenriki, and of course, Itokuzu-chan.

Disclaimer: No seriously is this necessary??? Fine, I don't own Cheetos, are you happy now.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Writing_

'Why am I up??? I shouldn't be up now. Who knocks on the door at... 11am... Oh, my bad. I guess a lot of people do that.' Thought the groggy Nenriki.

She had just woken up, thanks to a knock at the front door.

'I'll let Nii-chan get it.' She thought while starting to drift back to the magical slumber land that she loved so much.

"(Knock-knock) Nenriki, there's a message for you!" called her brother which she despised at the moment.

She sat up.

"Nighmfluffnissdoo" She mumbled in her tiredness.

She got out and shuffled her feet to her closet. She quickly got dressed into her usual attire. Then she went to the bathroom and washed her face. After she was done with that, she went back to her room to brush her hair. She noticed that Itokuzu-chan was resuming his usual "I want out" position. With his faced pressed up against the wire mesh, causing an outward dent from the sheer pressure he was applying to it. At least she knows no one came in the middle of the night and replaced her snake with another.

"Not yet baby" she said to him.

He only pushed harder. She sighed. That's my boy. My 3 meter Burmese python boy.

After a quick check in the mirror to make sure she looked decent, she went out into the living room by her brother to see what the message was.

She saw an impressive looking messenger ninja by the open door.

"You're Junsui Nenriki?" He asked her.

"Hai." She replied

"You have a message from the Kazekage." As he said this he held out a scroll too Nenriki.

Once she took it she immediately opened it to see if she got the job.

_Dear Junsui Nenriki,_

_This letter has been sent to inform you that should report to my office tomorrow at 8 am. The reason is for further questioning to determine if you are capable for the job of my secretary. If you prove yourself worthy you will fill the position as my secretary. In the meantime have a nice day._

_Singh,_

_Subaku No Gaara_

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. After wards she quickly grabbed the poor messengers' hands and started jumping around in her excitement. All in the while screaming "YES" and scaring the poor messenger who was wondering what in the world could be in that letter to make her so happy. Her brother picked up the letter that she had dropped in her excitement and quickly read it.

"Uhhh, Nenriki this is not a definat "you got the job letter". You know that right?" Questioned her brother.

"Yep, but I don't care because if I do get the job then I can afford a black-eared kite! WOOT!" she yelled.

Her brother sighed.

'She acted the same way when she found out she could get Itokuzu. Just like her' thought the chef.

Nenriki continued in scaring the messenger for about ten more minutes. After that she let go and went to her brother, allowing the messenger to leave while he still had a chance. Once she was done with that she sat down on the couch. Exhausted from the sudden adrenaline rush.

'Sure it may not be a guarantee, but it's close enough.' She thought.

"Well, since you're so exited by this I'm sure I could make a nice desert to celebrate." Offered her brother.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Answered Nenriki. "Did I mention how much I love the fact that you're a professional chef?"

"Only every time I make a dessert dear sister." He replied.

"Oh... yeah, right." She said.

Well, what do ya think??? It think I made Nenriki to hyper, but that's the only complaint I have. Although it was kinda short. Poor Itokuzu-chan, only appeared once in the story. He's a bit of an attention hog. (All of a sudden a Burmese python comes out of nowhere with a top hat and cane. He starts dancing to a musical number that comes out of nowhere.) Yeah... defiantly an attention hog... anyway I decided to write another chapter because my second one was such a success (at least in my mind). Well, I hope you all like it. Until next time, bye!(wow, I think I'm going to say bye every time I end a chapter. Oh, well!)


	4. 2nd part of the interview

Hi and welcome to chapter 4! Soooooooooooooo happy. Sorry I'm writing this so late. I got a new book and wanted to finish it. It's called Twilight, I'm pretty sure most of you know that book, right??? Well I just got it Friday and finished Saturday. Good book, I recommend it to all. Anyway, I don't think you all care much about my, oh so interesting personal life so lets go find out about Nenriki's! And of course, Itokuzu-chan, 'cause everyone loves Itokuzu-chan. (Itokuzu-chan comes out of nowhere and nods his head.) I bet you feel very loved. (Itokuzu-chan nods his head again).

Disclaimer: Naw, of course I own nerds (the candy).

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Dreaming/writing/flashback_

Nenriki was walking down the streets of Suna. With her, a bag carrying her lunch (courtesy of her brother) and the letter from the kazekage. She enjoyed the company of the bustling early risers, taking care of the morning chores. It was peaceful, not enough people to be crowded and busy, but enough to give the feeling of home and peace. She was fully awake, and ahead of schedule. She woke up at 6:30 in the morning, much to her dislike, but she must be presentable and showered for the kazekage. She really wanted the job.

'I just hope he doesn't "attack me" again.' She thought.

Sure she was good when it happened, but it still scared her. It wasn't often she had to read people faces like that, sure she would do it on her brother to annoy him, but never in a situation like that. She walked up to the entrance. It was the south side of the building. The whole thing was surrounded by a fence and guards. It was, after all, where all of the important documents and people were after all. She walked up to the door on the fence. Two guards stood there; ready to stop any unwelcome guest. She stopped in front of them, knowing what to do from the first interview.

"Who are you, and what is your purpose here?" the one on the left asked her.

"Junsui Nenriki." She pulled out the letter. "I have an 8 am meeting with the kazekage for the post of his secretary." As she finished, Nenriki held out the open letter, for the guards to see.

"You may pass." Was all they said as they moved to the side and opened the doors open, for her to enter. She quickly walked through, putting her letter away, and into the waiting room. She walked up to the receptionist. She had on a much to low pink tube top, a short black shirt, and gobs of makeup. Gobs and gobs of makeup.

"I'm here for the 8 am meeting with the Kazekage." Nenriki said. She looked me over, from my plain black sandals, to my face.

"Eh, you have no chance. He's mine" She stated. A look of confusion quickly spread over Nenriki's face.

"Uhhhhh, yeah... good for you, now where should I go?" Nenriki said in her confusion.

"Just leave." The receptionist replied. "You have no chance."

"But I have a meeting... with the Kazekage... at 8 am." She repeated.

"Just g-" The receptionist was interrupted.

"Follow me." Said an interrupting male voice. Nenriki turned around to find the source of the voice. To her surprise, she found the Kazekage standing by the left of the two entrances.

"I thought you might try to scare her away." He said in that deep voice of his. "Come on."

She quickly followed. He was wearing his usual Kazekage outfit, without the hat.

"Sorry about that, she's... well, interesting." He apologized.

"Hai, it's okay Kazekaga-sama." Nenriki replied.

"Please, call me Gaara, if you're going to be my secretary then there's no need to be so formal." He told her.

"Hai, yes Gaara-sama." She was trying it out. They were waking down different hallways, about to enter a stair way. Nenriki was observing her surroundings, trying to memorize the way to his office. This was the second time she had made the trip, but she was positive she would get lost if she tried it on her own. They passed so many doors; it had to be impossible that all were used.

"Don't worry, if you get the job I'll guide you every day until you learn the path." It was like he read her mind.

"Arigato, but how did you know?" Nenriki wondered.

"It took me a while until I knew the way by heart. I had to have the receptionist guide me. I never really came to this part of the building in my childhood." He explained.

"The receptionist huh, I bet that was interesting. I'm guessing she was already her before you got the job?" She said.

"Hai." Was all he said. They walked down another hallway, and then the third set of stairs. After that they walked down part of a hallway. He stopped. She, on the other hand, was trying so hard to memorize the way, didn't.

"Oof." She said. She felt something warm in front of her. She looked up, only to see Gaara, turning his head to see her, glaring.

"Oops." Was all she could say. His glare was piercing, filled with many years of pain and anger. She was captured. It took all of her will to just back away and bow.

"Sumimason." She mumbled, happy to escape the capture of his eyes. She may be an expert at reading faces, but she didn't have to be to know that those eyes were the definition of intimidating.

'I'll have dreams about those eyes.' She thought. 'It's amazing how gorgeous his eyes are when they're not threatening though.'

"Come on." Was all he said as he walked into his office. She quickly followed to not annoy him any more. When she saw the office, she was surprised. It had changed. There was a new desk and chair with all the essentials on top. Also, there was a window behind the new desk. The floor was wood with a rug covering most of the floor. On the left of the room is a shelf filled with many books and documents. In front of the Kazekages desk was the same chair used in the first interview. The Kazekage sat down in his chair while Nenriki sat in the chair used for interviews. As he adjusted himself in the chair, he threaded his fingers together and looked at her.

"As it stated in the letter I've called you here for further questioning." He explained. Nenriki quickly raised her hand up in the air, like you would at school.

"...What are you doing?" he asked.

"I have a question." She answered.

"So you're raising your hand?" He said a hint of confusion in his voice.

"That would be correct." She said. They just sat there, Nenriki's hand in the air waiting for recognition. It was... amusing.

"You may speak. Next time, just ask for permission please." He sighed, closing his eyes.

"Hai Gaara-sama. I'm I the only candidate?" The letter did say that if she passed this part then she would get the job.

"Hai, you are the only candidate for the second part." He answered. She was surprised.

'I got it in the bag!' Thought Nenriki.

He picked up her resume, flipping through the pages.

"Do you have any training in fighting or self defense?" He asked her.

"None. Absolutely none." She said, stating the facts.

'Fudgies! That's gonna count against me.' She thought, troubled.

"Any medical skills?" He continued the questioning.

"Basic." She replied.

"How basic?" He asked.

"I can roughly diagnose most diseases and physical damage. I can't treat most of them very well though. Only the most basic of treatments like antibacterial, fungal, and parasitic." She explained as thoroughly as she could.

"Any diseases that wouldn't be listed in your resume." He said.

"I get ill easily, but that's all." She said.

"How are you in traveling?" He had many questions.

"I can walk a long way with out complaining but I can't jog or run very far without stopping." She had many answers.

"Any interesting skills or talents." He was also thorough.

"I specialize in reading faces and behavior of humans and some animals. I'm also great with animals." She finished lightly, she loved animals.

"Any quirks or behavior I should know about?" If he was going to work with her than he wanted to make sure she wasn't insane, or very annoying.

"Well, I can't lie." She said kinda nervous.

"You can't lie?" He wasn't sure what she meant.

"Whenever I try to lie I get really nervous, act really odd and I can't get the words out of my mouth except the truth." Defiantly her oddest quality.

'She can't lie huh' he thought 'lets see if she's telling the truth. This should work with all females.'

"Do you think I'm hot?" The ultimate unusual question to evaluate her. She immediately blushed.

"Well, eh..." She was very uncomfortably, constantly squirming in the chair. Looking at everything but the Kazekage.

"You're very, eh well you are... I mean well-YES!" She screamed at the end, quickly covering her mouth. Her face turning even redder. He chuckled.

'She is defiantly not capable of lying, or putting it in other words. She will tell you the truth. Not good if she's interrogated, but maybe if the question isn't as quirky.' He was in thought, not wanting to mess up in hiring a bad secretary.

Nenriki felt odd. He's been quit to long. Then she knew why. There was sand holding her down by the legs and arms. Her face immediately went blank, closely watching his face.

"Now, I want you to tell me nice and slowly. Where can I get your money and valuables?" He said, the threats in his voice alone.

'What is he, Bipolar?' She thought

To be continued...

That's right! Cliffy! I ran out of time to type so... shut-up! Sorry, you'll just have to find out next week. And also before I forget, remember last chapter, when Nenriki talked about a black-eared kite? It pains me to think that some of you thought of a kite... with black ears on the side. I forgot to explain it, sorry! It's a bird. You can go to my profile; you'll find a link there to some pictures. Ignore the writing, that's what I did. Any way, from that you can get a good idea of what the bird looks like. Until next week, Bye!!!!!!!!


	5. Sorry

I am sorry, but I will not be able to update this weekend. My snake, the one I mentioned earlier has passed away on Saturday morning. I'm really upset and don't feel up to writing. Please accept my apologizes and I will write the new chapter nest week. Sorry, see you next week.


	6. Food

Sorry the chapter took so long. I had relatives over and couldn't find time to write. Any way I would like to apologize for the cliffy. Normally something I don't do. Well I guess I should get to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and blah, blah, blah... blah.

Nenriki was observing her situation. She needed to resist the urge to tell the truth. Easier said than done. He had her down with his sand, and could hurt or kill her any time he wanted. Her only advantage was that she could see his face. Now to turn it around. She carefully observed his face. She lost most sight of his body from the desk. Another thing against her. The eyes were everyone's weak point though. His was harder than most, but once you got past his defense, they gave away everything she could need.

Gaara was truly interested in Nenriki. This is what she does under pressure. Really quite impressive... and interesting. He searched her face for any give away of what she was thinking. Her face was completely emotionless. Her head was slightly tilted up than normal, completely taking in her surroundings. Her eyes were not fully open, meaning interest, but not fully slacked, to show boredom or tiredness. They were in between both, not something people do often. It was... blank, just blank. She must have practiced this look. The perfect poker face. Also she hasn't spilled yet... yet.

'What's he thinking.' thought Nenriki. 'He's apparently bipolar so it's hard to tell. Well he's either very good at making faces or isn't lying. What will his eyes tell me though?'

His body, from what she could see, was rigid and ready for anything. He's waiting for a reaction. His face is convincing, but she's yet to study his eyes. Her eyes stared directly into his. His body went stiffer, watching her as closely as she was watching him. The kazekage is just as observant as her. The shape of the eyes, close to menacing, but how observant he is gives the mask away. He's probably testing her, but what do his eyes say? Curiosity. That was all she could see. No threats, malice or danger.

'How odd, I've never seen someone bipolar keep interest in someone so long. I need to talk. I really hope I don't burst out the truth.' She thought.

"You're very good at keeping focus in someone for being bipolar." She stated, careful not to burst out the truth. If she focuses enough, than she can resist until she comes up with a plan, or they ask a different question. It also helps that the question is so, well, non-quirky.

Gaara was shocked. She just said he was bipolar. She's passed the test, but bipolar?

"Bipolar?" He asked.

"Hai, bipolar. You change moods so much that that's what the best possibility is." She answered.

"I'm not bipolar." He said, getting annoyed.

"Oh... my bad. Sumimason Gaara-sama." She weakly smiled and rubbed the back of her head. Last time she tried to diagnose a mental disease of Gaara's.

Gaara just glared at her. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes and entwined his fingers on top of the desk.

'She's defiantly interesting. Looks like she still can't lie, but instead tries avoiding it all together. I wonder where she learned to read people like that.' Thought the kazekage.

"I'm guessing you don't care where I keep my valuables?" She said.

"That would be correct Nenriki-san." He replied.

"Do you have multiple personality disorder?" She asked.

Gaara frowned.

"No." was all he said.

'I should listen to myself when I say I'm going to do something.' She thought.

"You have quite the quirks." She paid more attention as he started to speak. "Though you can read anyone, just by looking at them. You are smart, though you tend to be clumsy but you think through what you're going to say. You can't lie, but you can put it off, depending on how serious the question." He finished.

"Hai." Was all she said.

"Congratulations. You are officially the Kazekages secretary." He stated

"Really?!" She jumped up and threw her fist into the air. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

She turned to the Kazekage, remembering that he was there. She blushed and quickly bowed.

"Arigato, Gaara-sama." She said with a smile on her face.

Afterwards she quickly sat down, waiting for what he was going to say next. She looked at his eyes.

'I'm going to stare into those eyes way to much. I just know it.' She thought, already getting lost in thought.

"Come Monday through Friday, starting at 8 am," He said, waking her from her thoughts. "You will go home when you finish with what I give you. I will discuss the details with you tomorrow and give you the tour. Now follow me." He finished as he got up.

She quickly got up and followed, not wanting to get lost. Once again she studied the way, trying to memorize it. Though she was more careful not to run into the kazekage...again. She couldn't believe it. She's the Kazekages secretary.

'I can't wait to see my pay check. And after that, my new Birdie.' The thought made her giddy. They entered the waiting room. She almost ran into him, but quickly stopped herself, not wanting to repeat the incident. He quickly went around her, saying goodbye before he walked back through the door.

"Nice talking to you too." She mumbled, not getting a chance to say goodbye to her new boss.

She felt eyes on her.

"So, you failed like I predicted." The receptionist said.

"No." Was all she said, not wanting to talk to the receptionist.

"Now let me get something strait with you." The receptionist said. She pressed the button by her desk, locking the door. Nenriki turned around to face her. She smiled.

"Yes?" She said politely. There were other ways of dealing with people besides reading them.

"He's mine. Don't touch him, or even look at him. You have no chance so give up." She said, a snarl on her face.

"You're insecure." Nenriki said.

"What-"She was interrupted.

"You are insecure, now please let me out. I'm hungry and want to leave." Nenriki stated with a smile on her face.

"What are y-" She was interrupted again.

"Excuse me, but I asked you to let me out. I'm now the Kazekages secretary and your superior, am I correct." Nenriki got testy when she was hungry. Very testy...

"Well yes bu-" Again interrupted.

"Then let me out." She asked, once again, starting to get impatient. She also got impatient when she was hungry. Very impatient...

"Bitch! Who do yo-" Nenriki interrupted her again.

"Hungry that's who." She took a deep breath and smiled calmly. "Look, I'm sorry but I'm hungry. It's 1 pm, and I haven't eaten since yesterday. Please let me out." She asked calmly, trying to stay that way. She didn't like irritable people like her. Especially when she was hungry. Very, very hungry...

"Not until I'm done." She said, not interrupted for once.

"Ugh" Nenriki mumbled.

She turned around and knocked on the door.

"Guards! She won't let me out!" She yelled, trying to get her voice to travel through the wood of the door.

"Now, you can't look at him except, well never. Only talk to him if he talks to you, and-" She kept on talking, but Nenriki didn't listen. All she could hear was her stomach.

One hour later

The receptionist was still talking, and now Nenriki was banging on the door slowly. She had been doing this for the last 45 minutes and her arm was getting sore.

"Somebody please, let me out." She groaned. It was now 2 pm, and her stomach was getting cramps from not eating.

Gaara all of a sudden walked through the door.

"I'm going out to... why is Nenriki still here?" He looked at the receptionist, getting suspicious.

"Sooooooooooooo huuuunnngggrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy." Was all Nenriki said. She was now leaning against the door.

"Well, I, well... I tried to get her to go away, but she kept bothering me and-" She was interrupted, but by the Kazekage this time.

"You locked her in didn't you." He said

"Foooooooooooooodddddd..." Nenriki mumbled. She liked eating, and didn't like missing meals. She missed two and her stomach is not sitting well with that. Not well at all. Her brother said it was her metabolism. She was starting to hate her metabolism. Sure it kept her skinny, but she couldn't skip meals often and couldn't eat little. It was this simple, she was hungry then she ate. If she's hungry and can't eat then her stomach becomes the devil.

"No, of course not." Said the receptionist.

"Then why is the door locked." The Kazekage was irritated.

Gaara had his arms crossed and was now glaring at the receptionist. Nenriki on the other hand was slumped on the ground leaning against the door. She couldn't stand forever, after all.

Gaara walked over to the desk and unlocked the door.

"You're free to go. I apologize for her behavior. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Said Gaara.

"Free?" said Nenriki.

"Hai, free." He said, but Nenriki didn't hear all of it. As soon as she heard "Hai" she was out of there, gone in the wind.

"She wouldn't leave, I sw-" This was not the receptionists day for completing her sentences.

"You're fired." He said as he left. He was going out for lunch today.

'Great.' He thought. 'Now I'll have to get a new receptionist.'

Well, what do you all think? I think my last chapter was a lot better. There wasn't as much comedy in this one as the last. There wasn't much at all actually... is it just me or are my chapters getting longer? Anyway, I'm not too proud of how this chapter came out. Nenriki seems different to me. Maybe she has multiple personality disorder? Oh well. Until next time, Bye!


	7. bonus story!

My last chapter defiantly wasn't the best. I'm bored, so how about I put in a bonus story. This is when Itokuzu-chan was younger, he is probably about 7ft and Nenriki 14(she's 15 right now). This is inspired by checkers467 when they reveiwed.

"You just gotta love that fluff. XD I would've eaten dinner with him around my shoulders."

I thought about that and this story came to my head. Hope you all like it .

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. There, you happy? Or would you like to suck the other half of my soul too.

Nenriki just walked into her and her brothers' apartment. She got home from another day of working at the local market. She had just got promoted to cash register yesterday. The owners, Mattaki Shisso and Mattaki Hanzatsu, treated her like a daughter. They really took a liking to her. She thinks of them more or her parents than she does her actual parents. They offered her a job when her and her brother first moved here. It really helped her settle.

Immediately after walking in she went straight in to her room. It was a habit now, and only because of her pride and joy, Itokuzu-chan. She quickly undid the 3 locks she used to keep the door shut and let him climb up on her. He resumed his usual position, a couple of lose wraps around her neck and the rest of him hanging down her back. She was getting stronger and stronger just by having him out everyday. She walked out as quickly as she could with the heavy snake around her. She quickly sat down on the couch, it creaking under the sudden weight in one spot.

"What's for dinner Nii-chan?" she asked her brother.

"Stir-fry noodles and vegetables with my special sauce. I started early so it should be done in about 10 minutes." He explained.

"10 minutes? Do you remember how Itokuzu-chan gets when he's not out for a couple of hours?" She stated in a warning tone.

"Stubborn." He mocked her; he liked making fun of the way Nenriki couldn't lie.

"Hai, stubborn." She stated in a "duh" tone. "I guess I'll just eat with him on my shoulders."

She petted Itokuzu-chan for the next ten minutes. What else was she supposed to do? Be written about in a bad fanfic about her and the Kazekages son(Gaara isn't the kazekage yet) in a humor/romance story? Of course not, because that's completely ilogical and ridiculous.

"Here it is" He said as he set down her plate on the table in front of the couch.

"Mmmmmm, it looks delicious." She said.

She quickly sat up and took her chopsticks in her hand. She picked up a piece of broccoli and stared to lean forward to eat it. Except there was a problem, she kept leaning, and leaning, and leaning until, WHAM! Her face hit the food. Itokuzu put his face by Nenriki's, wondering why his moms face was buried in the odd substance. Her brother burst out laughing, realizing that the weight of the snake around her neck made her go face first into her food.

"I can't breath." She said, muffled by the noodles and vegetables in her face.

This only made her brother laugh even more.

"Gee, I knew my cooking was good, but not that good." He managed through his laughs.

He quickly walked over to his younger sibling and pulled her face out of the food, laughing the whole time. Nenriki was now leaning on the back of the couch, food and a scowl on her face. Her eye was slightly twitching, either from anger or the noodle that was a bit to close too her eye, they didn't know. Itokuzu put his nose on her cheek, happy to be able to see his mommies face again.

"You're lucky you're cute." She mumbled to her snake while glaring at him. All that Itokuzu did was look content and happy, to see his mommy again.

Well, there it is. The story of why you should never eat with a heavy snake around your shoulders.

Here are the names of the shop owners and there meanings:

Shisso: simplicity, modesty, frugality

Hanzatsu: complexity, intricacy

Mattaki: perfect, complete, whole, sound, intact

So their full names mean:

Mattaki Shisso: Complete Simplicity

Mattaki Hanzatsu: Complete Complexity

My last chapter wasn't very funny, so I decided to post this story to lighten things up again. Anyone have a suggestion for Nenriki's brothers' name? I'm still working on that. I'm open to any suggestions; in fact, please tell me anything you got. I'll update soon, but until then, bye!


	8. New

Ello everyone! I just have a teeny tiny question for everyone. Why aren't you reviewing??? The only review I got last chapter was from Kina Lupi, my faithful reviewer. The more you review the more I write. I normally only write on the weekends but if I get inspired enough, or have some days off. I get inspired if you review... a lot. Anyway, soooooooo... yeah, how about I get to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't suffer from insanity! I enjoy it very much, thank you! XP

Nenriki was heading home. After she went to the meeting with the Kazekage, or her new boss, she went to an old park to eat. Then she went shopping at the square. She got new hair bands, black chopsticks, and great new black flip flops. They were slanted, taller in the back than in the front, and they added 4 centimeters(about an inch and one third) to her height, making her only about 4 centimeters shorter than her new boss, or her new hot boss, as she established.

'Damn my quirks.' She thought.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She was back in the old park, swinging on a rusted swing. She looked up into the orange sky. The park was located on the west edge of the city and had a great view of the setting sun. She loved the burst of fall and Easter colors on the blue background known as the sky.

She slowly got up and gathered her stuff. The two men in the house, Nii-chan and Itokuzu-chan, are a bit over protective. Now is when Itokuzu would normally escape from his cage. At night when she was running late and he was hungry.

She was taking a shortcut. It was less used and quicker, and quicker was just what she needed. It was dark and Nii-chan had a policy about the dark. "Never be out in the dark alone because if that doesn't kill you then I will."

What a lovely brother.

"Leave him alone!" Demanded an unknown female voice. It sounded like it was coming from the alley on her left.

"Go home little girl and let us take care of the faggot!" This one was a teen male. It was followed by some other male teen's laughs.

'Bullies.' She thought. 'And picking on someone gay.'

She hated people that judged others because their different. Everyone's different; they just pick the traits they don't understand.

When she turned into the dead end she could see one female and four males. The girl was short. Black, sort of curly hair that went a couple of centimeters past her chin with pretty green eyes. The girl wore basic, loose, black pants that went to the middle of her shin. She had a black wrap around her torso for a shirt; it had a purple strip down the middle. With basic black ninja shoes. The guy the girl was in front of was wearing tight red pants and a tight black sleeveless shirt. By the fact that the other three guys were standing together making fun of them she guessed that he was the gay one.

She put a smile on her face and walked up to them. She was no longer the nice, loving and fun girl. She was now an observer, planning her best move. Watching, waiting for the right time and way to strike. She couldn't physically fight but she was skilled in the style of words and emotions.

She quickly walked up to the three bullies, her moves planned and her strategy smart. She looked into their eyes, a smile on her face, and her plan genius.

Eh, hehe... sorry it took me... forever... I started to write the chapter early but then things came up. And then even more things came up. I'm not going to be able to write for a week. I'm going to Indiana to visit family for a week and grandparents don't have a computer. So I guess I'll see you all in about a week! Bye!!!


	9. Aw fudgie doodles

Ello, everyone! Eh hehehe... I have no excuse. Just pure laziness and other crap. Not much to say there. You all don't exactly care about my personal life. Any way I had a fun time up in Indiana. Happy New Year! And Christmas/whatever else there is that you celebrate that I can't spell for my life! And Saint Patrick's Day- aw, who am I kidding... I missed to many holidays. I'm happy to report that I should be writing a lot again, after all, my school is almost out. SO happy about that. Now, TO THE STORY!!

"Speaking"

'Thought'

_flashback_

_**flashback writing**_

Disclaimer: Fine, I'll admit it... I'm not ghetto, ok!

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" Nenriki asked the bullies.

If she knew anything, it's that bullies are weak. They pick on others to make themselves look bigger. To make yourself look bigger for self advantage, an ancient tactic forever in the minds of humans and animals alike. Though animals prefer to make them selves look bigger literally. Either way, they were the same.

"Hey look, it's a cutie! How you doin' sweet thang?" Exclaimed one of the bullies.

Nenriki did nothing, just walk in between the two groups, faced the bullies, and smiled.

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave them alone, for you see, your actions are pointless and a waste of energy." She stated kindly.

They all looked at her confused for a couple of seconds, that is, until the bullies burst out in laugher.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that for now, only because you obviously don't know who I am." Said the one in front of the other two. "I am the famous-"

"Frankly, I don't care who you are. All I ask is that you stop your current action of bothering on these two people." Nenriki interrupted him, just as nicely as ever, besides the fact that she stopped him short.

"Ok, that's it little girl. You need a little lesson on respect, and me and my friends are just the ones-" The one in front almost finished.

"My friends and I." Nenriki corrected.

"What?" He asked.

"Proper grammar calls for "my friends and I" not "me and my friends"." She explained.

"Ok little girl, that's it. Get her boys!" The ones behind him stepped forward now and started to advance towards Nenriki.

Nenriki didn't move at all, just stood there and smiled at them. The other two behind her were starting to move forward to help her; the goons were less than a meter away now. Yet still, Nenriki didn't budge. One was reaching out to her, but, he never quite got to her. For a snake, not just any snake, was biting him furiously and starting to constrict him.

"ITOKUZU-CHAN!" Nenriki screamed. She wasn't counting on him showing up, or attacking them either!

'Not good, not good, not GOOD!' She thought. 'I was counting on the guard that popped out of nowhere earlier in the day!'

_flashback_

_Nenriki hurried down the street towards a walk-in fried octopus shop. Her two shopping bags shaking by her side and her hair slightly bounces from the slight jog she was doing._

'_I will never understand how all those girls can go on that crash-'_

"_Ow..." Nenriki finished out loud. It wasn't what she planned on saying though. Then again, she didn't plan on running into whatever she ran into or her stuff flung all over the ground._

_She looked up and saw what resembled a statue of a soldier, head bowed and arm out with a letter, all dressed up and official like._

"_Sumimason Junsui-sama, please forgive me." Said the statue like figure._

"_Okay, Okay, I forgive you, just please put your head up!" She hurried to pick up her scattered items before they were trampled by the crowd. As she reached out to grab the first of her items, it was gone. She looked around and the rest of her things just disappeared._

"_Hey..." She looked up to the statue guy to ask if he knew where her stuff went but apparently he did know because he had the bags held out along with the letter to boot._

"_... Thanks, sorry I ran into you. Now please, stand up straight, there's no need for that!" She said._

_She carefully grabbed her bag and letter. She placed her bag on her arm before she opened the letter._

_**Dear Nenriki,**_

_**As my new secretary, I realize that you are in a potential position for danger. So I have assigned a personal body guard. He will watch over you at all times and is required to help you in any way that you ask.**_

_end flashback_

'Where is that slacker anyway?'

"WhhaAAAaaa, what is that thing!" The leader was freaking out.

"I don't know, but lets get out of here!" Yelled the goon that wasn't being attacked by that oh so adorable snake.

Itokuzu soon released the man, realizing that he was no longer an immediate threat and that Nenriki needed to be protected. Quickly, he half wrapped himself around Nenriki with a good half meter out and ready to bite anyone who would dare threaten his owner. Furious, he hissed, completely in outrage that not only was Nenriki late coming home, but she was also being attacked. Honestly, he would have to be much more careful in protecting his mommy.

The Gang was gone; all that could have shown that they were here earlier was that common cloud of dust up kicked from their running. A sweat drop could be seen on the back of Nenriki's head. Only one thought had entered her mind at the moment.

'What a day, what a day...'

Well, I think it's a not half bad chapter, sorry I was uber late. Then again, most everyone was being late after winter break, at least, from the stories that I read. Please give me your opinions; I'm dieing to hear from everyone after so long.


	10. blahby blah

Hey everyone, I figured that because I was so late with the 9th chapter, I might as well leave a random message for you all! Hehe, just messing with ya. All that I'm here to say is that I'm revising my past chapters. I've decided that I'm unhappy with them, and so that I might get new readers, I'm going to change some of them. Now, not much, probably some grammar here and there, uh how I said some things, a couple of paragraphs maybe. Just in general revising, I have already completed the first chapter, but don't be surprised if I go back and change it again. Anyway, I hope to hear from someone soon! Bye!


	11. Itokuzu

Hey everyone! Not much to say, so how about I just get to the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never will, though I'd love to... though I'd screw it up... oh well!

The streets were dark, deserted, and silent. No sign of life obvious, that is, for most of the town. Who would be out this late at night? Well, no other than Nenriki... well, Nenriki, Itokuzu, A guy wearing waaaaaaaaay to tight pants whose name is Tokudan and a short, black haired girl named Ookawa.

They were silently strolling through the maze of the buildings, making progress towards Nenriki's home. In front, Nenriki was lost in her thoughts. Going through the days events and guessing just how much trouble she'd be in for arriving so late at home.

'Nii-chan is relatively lenient on rules, but being home before dark was the one thing that was set and stone, and of course, that's just the rule I had to break. Plus with all of these people, he's going to be furious. Good bye desert for-' Nenriki stopped both in thought and in walking. She sensed someone looking at her. She focused her eyes on who was in front of her. She realized she was awfully close to someone for all she could make out was a nose.

'A nose-wait... I recognize that nose.' Nenriki gulped and took a step back. She quickly bowed to show her respect, for that nose wasn't connected to just any face. Nope, it was attached to her new boss's face, also known as the Kazekages face.

"Gaara-sama, what brings you out here so late?" Nenriki quickly asked.

"I could ask the same thing." Tokudan and Ookawa were in shock, it was all they could do to just stand there with their jaws dropped and their eyes glued to the two.

Itokuzu quickly half wrapped himself around Nenriki, defensively, he had his neck coiled and ready to strike.

'No one dare better try to attack my mommy!' That special little snake thought.

"What is this?" Gaara asked.

"Oh, he is just Itokuzu; he's my pet Burmese Python. Don't worry, he's completely trained, let me show you." She tapped Itokuzu's head twice to get his attention and then pointed her index finger down and then to finish she showed him her palm, as if to suggest stop. After Nenriki put her hand back at her side Itokuzu slowly slid down until he was coiled at her side. His eyes were trained on the Kazekage, but he didn't make a move toward him. A whistle was heard from behind.

"Wow honey, your magic!" It was Tokudan, looks like Ookawa was out of shock also.

"Nenriki." Gaara wanted her full attention.

"Yes Gaara-sama?" She asked.

"I was alerted by your personal gaurd that you were out late. From now on be indoors by sundown, it's dangerous to be out this late, and as my Secretary it posses and even greater threat." He ordered.

"Hai, Gaara-sama." She put her hand to her forehead, as if to salute. Sand started to swirl around the Kazekage.

"Oh, and don't do that." He said before he disappeared in the swirl of sand. Silence once again overcame the group.

"Damn he's hot!" yelled Tokudan, breaking the silence, which was quickly followed by a burst of laughter from Nenriki and Ookawa.

Itokuzu was just laying there watching them. Thinking.

'What's so funny?'

Well, that's all for now. I was thinking about making the next chapter all in Gaara's point of view? What do you all think? Please, tell me, and feel free to make suggestions, I'm always open to what you all think! Bye!


	12. Enough of the death threats

IT'S K, I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just really late. On the brighter side of things I've gotten better spelling skills! I've read all of my past chapters and can see a lot of spelling mistakes, damn you spell check, why do you fail me?????????

**Demon**

Panting and rushing, Nenriki ran into the office, obviously running late.

"I'M HERE, I'M HERE!!!!!!!!" Ranted the brunette to no one in particular.

Gaara couldn't believe it, not only was he the youngest kage in history, but his secretary had to be the youngest secretary there ever was, with the least experience, no fighting skills what-so-ever, and most likely insane.

Giving her his infamous "hn" he started walking to his office. He figured she'd catch up, especially at the rate she was at. Soon enough he heard her foot steps catch up to his, and her breath starting to calm.

"Am I late? I think I'm late, maybe I'm right on time, it's either that or I'm la-" He interrupted her with his monotonous "hn". She was on time; perhaps it would've been better if she was late. Today's going to be another long day, only made longer by the fact that he had to personally train his new secretary just so she was qualified to sign paper work. Not to mention she would have to meet the elders before the day was over. Maybe her meeting the elders would be the bright part of his day, no doubt her... quirks, would go over quite nicely with the elders.

Quickly making his way to his desk, he briefly motioned in the direction of her desk. If this was going to work, then she'd just have to figure out what he wanted her to do.

Threading his fingers together as he sat, he looked up and stared blankly at the girl. She was just standing there, apparently missing his clue to sit.

"Sit" That was the last clue she was getting.

"Hai!" she quickly plopped herself on the floor, just starring at him with all innocence and excitement in her eyes.

He couldn't believe it. Raising a non-existent eyebrow at her, he left his gaze oh her, trusting that her apparent face reading skills would tell her all she needed to know. If not, she could just sit there; he didn't have anything against the floor.

**Why not let her blood join her? I think this office could use a little more red in it.** The demon chuckled at the thought her of death. Soon to let the image dance in both of their heads.

'Quiet Demon' pushing the demon further into his mind. He had enough to deal with today and was in no mood to deal with any sort of murderous intent.

"Are you ok Gaara-sama?"

Did she catch his reaction to the Demon? No, she couldn't have. He must have just been silent for a little too long. Yet there she was, on the floor, worry on her face.

"Why?" he questioned, his eyes piercing her face, as cold as ever.

"... It's nothing." She quickly looked away, her eyes wondering to her desk. "Oh... you want me to sit in the desk, don't you..."

She quickly shuffled to her new seat, a slight hint of embarrassment on her cheeks. Yet she faced him again, her eyes just as eager to learn as before.

He sighed.

'At least we got the seating arrangements settled...'

This was truly going to be a very long day...

Well, that's it for now, all that's left is to wait for people to respond ^_^


	13. Games

When I said "all that's left is to wait for people to respond" I was hoping for more of a response. I'd like to thank Pop'n'Lock7 for giving me a total of 2 reviews as a nice welcome back as well as ChocolateAngel-san and leogirl321 for also reviewing to my story. Thank you all that support me and I hope you all enjoy this story a lot!

**Demon**

After hours of paper work that needed to be signed in order to create more paper work (pointless indeed) they were finally ready to actually start signing REAL documents.

"You will handle the unofficial things that don't need to be seen by my eyes, like the fangirl letters and village complaints. Just stamp it at the bottom with this stamp to show that I have read it. Don't even bother to read them."

Gaara stood up to walk away, but was quickly stopped by a question.

"Why wouldn't you need to see the village complaints?"

Gaara turned around to look at the girl. She must be brave to not fear him at all, at least no fear from what he could see.

**Maybe we could give her a reason to fear you? **The demon chuckled in his mind, letting his fantasies of death run wild in their heads.

"There it is again. That look" She sighed

Nenriki stared at him with open eyes, her face blank and ready to analyze any change in him. It was almost creepy how she did that, like she was starring into his soul.

"Gaara-sama, why do you make that face?"

She was bold indeed.

"Hn."

He figured it'd be enough of an answer; he owed her no explanation as it was, nor should she care about his interactions with his demon.

"Are you aware that "Hn" is not a word? Are you aware of how much you use it?"

Now he just flat out starred at the girl, a slight expression of disbelief on his face. There was no way in hell this girl could be that clueless, she had to be messing with him.

"Are you aware that I'm your boss and can fire you at any time?"

"Who would you replace me with?"

"Who said I needed a secretary?"

"I thought you said it when you put a "Help wanted" sign in the window?"

"Do you think that I really NEED a secretary?"

"Did you know we're playing a game?"

"What game?"

"You don't know the question game?"

"Hn"

"I WIN! Now time to get back to work, you're easily distracted Gaara-sama."

She just played him. She played his as she had just played the "Question game" with him. Maybe he SHOULD introduce her to the elders sometime; he'd enjoy watching THEM play the Question game with her.

"Playing any games is strictly prohibited-"

"GAH! I LOST DAMNIT"

Only an expression of question was on his face now, at least, the most expression Gaara ever really had.

"I lost The Game."

Her head was down in defeat, truly disappointed at losing this other "Game".

"No. More. Games."

Silence was held along with a menacing air, Gaara had had enough of her little games. When he thought he was going to have a long day, he didn't think it'd be THIS long.

Soon his office was back in the silence he liked, with only the sound on stamping and rustling papers in the background. She may be annoying, but at least she got the work done.

Hehehehe, The Question game is when you have a conversation only using questions, I was writing and started to notice them doing this, so I just played along with it. If you don't know THE GAME then you just lost just to let you know. You are not allowed to think, speak or even briefly be reminded of The Game, otherwise you lose.

I figured Gaara wasn't too good at games XD

Tell me what you think! I'll update faster if you do.

Again I apologize for shortness, but I'm updating really fast right now so I figure it makes up for it.


	14. Gaara's Thoughts

Thank you everyone for the great response to my return, and to all of my new fans :) it's you people the keep writers like me alive and writing. Remember to review if you like what you see! I always want to write for a story if I get a review for it, and I have 3 stories that I'm working on at the same time. That means you've got to be competitive if you want me to work on this story people! Lol, WORK FOR IT PEOPLE XD

**Demon**

_Memory_

Gaara felt different tonight. He was restless. Nenriki had just left, and he was happy for it. Her safety was at stake when around him. Shukaku had taken a liking to the girl, well, I liking to the DEATH of the girl. He was practically obsessed with her innocence.

**Heh, you are too. You can't understand why the girl can even stand to be around you without either being obsessed with you or with a fear of you, as some of the elders still do.**

'You're too talkative tonight. You've been too talkative for a long time now. Just go off and do whatever you do when you're not bugging me and leave me alone.'

**Does the thought of her death really disturb you that much? Are you attached to the only thing willing to be near you? **The demon chuckled as he always did when he pushed Gaara's buttons.

It was true, he had already started to form an attachment to the girl. Lately he had almost become obsessed with her innocence, her cluelessness. He had even taken the time to explain to her what was inside him, the monster that he was holding, yet she still treat him the same as ever, if not even better.

"_What's his name?" The girl asked as if she was asking for anybody's name, not a demon's_

"_Shukaku."_

"_Tell Shukaku that I said hi, I want to talk to him. I think it would be very interesting to talk to him. Do you talk to him a lot?"_

"…_unwillingly."_

"_Why unwillingly? Isn't it just like having a sibling? Someone that's very close to you wherever you go and you can always count on to be there?"_

_The girl really was clueless._

"_He's malevolent, always speaking to me of death of those near to me."_

_She was outraged at this thought. She immediately stood up and walked over to Gaara, leaning over his desk and starring right into his face, hands at her hips._

"_Can he hear what I am saying?"_

"…_yes."_

"_Shut the hell up, demon. Gaara shouldn't have to deal with your pitiful ways. If you wish to speak, then speak to me. I'll take your words, I'm Subaku no Gaara's secretary, and I WILL protect and take care of him."_

_**Heh, tell the kid I'd be happy to talk with her ANY time. In fact, I'd love to visit her.**__ The demon practically purred at the thought of their "visit". He hadn't killed in a long time, and to kill this girl would be a joyous experience indeed._

_Gaara ignored him. He was too busy being in shock. This girl had just vouched to be the Demon's medium, all for his sake. She truly was insane._

"This girl…" He trailed off into thought. Memories still playing in his head.

"_You did it again, the face."_

"_What does the face look like?"_

"_Your eyes widen and get lost in thought, if only for a moment, and your whole body tenses up."_

"_hn"_

"_Does he say terrible things to you when you do that? If you had heard something disturbing, then that's the only face I could imagine you making in response."_

"_Yes…"_

"_Then I know just what to do!"_

_The girl grabbed a spare piece of paper and started to doodle something. Gaara couldn't help but be curious at her actions and try to see what she was doing. She busily formed lines and curves, shading in some areas. She was in a hurry to finish this drawing._

"_Done." She triumphed as she held up the picture. It was a rabbit in a meadow. It reminded him of 10 years old child's drawing._

"_Whenever you make that face, I'll show you this! You can't possibly be upset at the thought of a rabbit happily hopping around in a field!"_

_Completely and utterly insane._

"This insane girl…"

He looked out his window to see a full moon. The next moment he was at his favorite spot on the roof, his sand soon settling back down.

It was no wonder that the demon and he had been so restless. They always were at a full moon. Nenriki was in danger indeed if it were to continue like this. Gaara would have to be strong and push the demon's will back. Not just for his sake as Kazekage, but for her sake and well being as well.

I'll probably be doing more memories next chapter. Instead of writing them all out, I like it a lot better just from Gaara's point of view looking back. As soon as I'm done with the memories thing will get interesting, I've got a plan in store for these two. And it involves snow and wet towels! XD And no, it isn't sexual. You'll just have to see for yourself what I'm talking about! Tell me what you think!!!!!!


	15. Cry Hope

Tehe, I think you all will like this chapter. I've had this idea in my head for a long time now.

Nenriki had forgotten her bag at the office, and was hurriedly heading towards their quarters. She creaked the door open just in time to see Gaara disappear in a whirlwind of sand.

'It's so late! He should be at home resting, not heading up to the roof. Gaara always used his sand to go up to the roof.' The girl busily thought. She forgot all about her bag now, she was heading towards to stairs to scold the young Kazekage.

She quickly ran up the stairs and opened the door to the balcony, then she started making her way up the latter that led to the top of the roof. Peaking over the top, she could see the boy sitting on the roof, starring lost in thought at the moon. He should defiantly be at home resting, it was too late to be out.

"You may rest, guard, she is in my presence now."

Somewhere she knew her body guard had now disappeared in a puff of smoke as he always did when dismissed by Gaara-sama.

"Why are you here, Nenriki?"

"Why am I HERE? Why on earth are YOU here Gaara-sama! Don't you know how late it is?"

She put her hands on her hips as she always did when she got worked up. She started taping her foot to an imaginary tune.

"I don't sleep Nenriki; we've been through this before."

Now she started to walk closer to the red head, hands still on her hips.

"That doesn't mean that you shouldn't be at home resting! You could get a cold if you stay on this roof all night long."

Gaara was starting to worry; he could feel Shukaku getting excited at her presence. The demon really did favor the girl. He clutched his head in pain, the Demon was fighting to get out, to claim the life of his secretary.

"Gaara-sama! Are you okay?" She rushed to his side, forgetting all scorn and starting to worry intensely for her boss.

"Get… away…!" His voice came almost muffled from his mouth, like he was trying to hold his self back.

"No, you are in pain. We should head back down into the building and-" She had crouched over to get a better look at her boss, placing her hands on his shoulders in worry, but he struck at her, pushing her away.

She stood in shock, blood starting to drip down from her lip.

"Why…?"

"I said away!" He barked at her, clutching his head even closer to himself, starting to form the fetal position.

"You don't understand the pain!" He now yelled at her.

"It's Shukaku…" She whispered

Dead silence.

Nenriki put her face down in pain, tears starting to join with the blood from her busted lip. Frustration overcoming her. She only wanted Gaara to be happy, she only wanted everybody to be happy, and she would give anything to achieve that.

She looked up, a glint of determination in her eyes, starring at the now pained and violent Kazekage.

"I may not understand your pain, but I understand pain."

Her voice started in just a whisper.

"I may not understand your alone, but I understand what it's like to be alone."

Her voice got stronger

"I may not understand what it's like to kill, but I understand what it's like to regret."

And stronger.

"AND I MAY NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A JINCHUURIKI… but I know it hurts…"

She was just crying silent tears now. Slowly she walked up to Gaara and went down on her knees in front of him. She set her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. They were wide in shock. Slowly, ever so slowly, she pulled him into a gentle hug.

"I may not understand your pain, Subaku No Gaara, but that doesn't mean that I don't know that it takes love to heal your wounds…"

They sat like that for a long time, just Nenriki holding the boy to her, until something happened. He reached out and pulled her to him.

'So this is a hug…' Thought the anti-social red head.

Tis' so sweet. But that's what I think, tell me what you think! REVIEW!


	16. Off to Adventure!

Sorry I'm uber late guys, things got busy for me and I hit writers block. I'm back now though and ready to write!

There was food everywhere. Vegetables of all kind stood in the ground, giant and steaming, ready to eat. Mountains of rice stood tall and at the peak of each one was a curry. Tea was gently falling off of what seemed to be an edible ledge into a pool of the sweet nectar. Nenriki was skipping along side of Gaara, marveling at all the food. Well, Gaara wasn't really skipping so much as walking but you get the idea. There was a soft smile on his face as he watched her, and soon he embraced her into the warmth of his arms. Everything was perfect. Everything was Gaara and food.

"Nenriki…" came as a faint whisper.

"Not yet… food and Gaara…" whispered the girl back to the voice.

"Nenriki…" Louder now.

"Shove it down a well, you'll be able to hear it better…" She whispered at the voice trying to steal her away from dream land.

"NENRIKI!" She was shaken awake by her brother, persistently calling her away from her dream land.

"Nii-chan! There was food everywhere! And Gaara was skip-" She cut herself short as she looked around her room, only to find the infamous young Kazekage staring at her with an imaginary eyebrow raised and her brother, spatula in hand, looking very impatient at the young girl.

"What was I doing?" Amusement crept into his voice as the thought of the young brunette dreaming of him sunk in.

It was the most casual they had been since that night. After that night few words were exchanged between the two that were much too young to be in charge of anything, let alone a whole village. But the atmosphere changed. It became all warm and fuzzy for Nenriki and she was starting to fear for the worse. She had been dreaming of him every night and persistently doing her best trying to impress him with her work. Her thoughts rarely left the red head, even if words were far in between silence. She feared she had fallen for the young Kazekage. Fallen hard.

"No-nothing Gaara-sama!" She quickly piped in. The Kazekage was staring at her, with her skimpy faded white tank top with no bra and her bed head that sent her hair cascading around her face and skin. It held a slight wave because she always wore it up and was shining almost a mahogany in light from the now opened curtains. Her face quickly turned red as she realized her predicament. She wanted to tell the Kazekage, her boss the answer to his question so badly that her mouth quivered.

She quickly grabbed the nearest pillow and face planted it, murmuring the answer to the question to it. Just as quickly as she grabbed the pillow, she put it down and sighed.

"Yes Kazekage-sama?" She smiled and faced her boss with much bravado.

It was a Saturday so she shouldn't be at work, so something must be amiss for the Kazekage to arrive to her home himself and wake her up.

"I have just gotten out of a meeting with the elders; we are to travel to the land of mist for an important meeting with a feudal lord." Nenriki knew that they were not on good terms with the land of mist so this must be to make a contract for peace and alliance.

"When?" she inquired, her blush starting to fade as work settled into her mind.

"Today at sunset. We will be traveling with a local of the area who runs a traveling business. Be packed and ready and hour before sunset, I need to talk to you in my office before we leave to discuss this mission." Already he was starting to disappear in his whirlwind of sand, Gaara was all business, and he had finished his with her for now. As the last of him disappeared she looked towards her brother.

"I'm bringing the snake." She stated matter of factly. The adorable snake after all was her only defense against danger, she couldn't fight for the life of her.

Gaara sat in his office chair, waiting for his brunette secretary to arrive for the meeting. He watched the clock and saw it hit exactly 5:00 when he heard her rush in, bags in hand and snake around her shoulders.

"Get OFF Itokuzu, you weigh a ton!" She motioned her hand down, palm flat and open. The snake reluctantly slid down her body, taking his place at her side, coiled and ready to strike. He didn't like the redhead. Whenever the redhead was here his mommy didn't pay him any attention.

"The snake?"

"He's coming along, we agreed to this when we discussed traveling, remember? I signed the contract and it said I could take him."

"Fine. I have called you here to discuss our mission." Nenriki quickly sat down in her chair, snake following her, and facing the redhead.

"We will be meeting with the most powerful and dangerous feudal lord in the land of mist. He is named Daiki and is infamous for his scandals and connection into the underground."

"So he's a shady guy."

"He comes from a famous bloodline of those that control spiders and is extremely dangerous. You're coming along to be the ice breaker and get on his good side."

"Wait, you want me to make FRIENDS with Mr. Creepy spider guy?"

"Correct. Just be you, it's well known that he has a thing for the "innocent" type. He has his own personal harem of girls."

"You really did your research on the guy."

"Here's his file, I want you to look it over and memorize it." He reached down into one of his drawers and pulled out a manila folder stuffed with papers and pictures and set it down on her desk with his sand. Nenriki quickly set off to work, knowing she had less than an hour to prepare.

Snake on shoulders, and bags in hand, she was ready to leave Suna for the land of mist. She stood silently by the cart being stuffed with boxes that trailed behind a trailer. Soon her bags were taken and brought inside, the carrier boy was nervous with the snake around her shoulders.

She could hear the whispers of people all around her. This is the first time that she had ever made a public appearance as the Kazekage's secretary and words were being thrown back and forth fast.

"She's so young"

"She's such a whore"

"I'm paying taxes for that bitch?"

"She's unworthy"

"Where is our government going to?"

Most of what she heard was very unpleasant, but she blocked it out and stood bravely, taking comfort in the snake around her neck and the young man standing right beside her. The Kazekage himself was waiting with her. Soon a man came out of the cart. He was balding and round in stature. Hygiene was not his thing. Nenriki knew that she defiantly would not be traveling first class. The only reason they were traveling by trailer in the first place was because she was not a ninja and could not travel there by foot as her boss could. The stubby man came to greet them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kazekage-sama and secretary-sama." He smiled revealing a missing tooth.

"They call me Mikio and I will be your travel agent for this trip. Come, follow me into the trailer, it is time to leave."

Taking her place behind Gaara-sama she quickly walked into the trailer. It looked like a house squished together into one room, with a bed, kitchen, and bathroom door at the end. The trailer was being pulled by two large horses, Nenriki could hardly wait to get to know them.

"What are the horse's names?" She asked eagerly.

"Ichi and Ni." He laughed gruffly and he spoke, no care in his words for the animals.

"You two lovebirds make yourself at home here, I'll start traveling now."

"We're not-" They were cut short by the slam of the door, as they both tried to correct him in unison.

Nenriki's face quickly turned red at the thought. She quickly looked down and shuffled away to the bed to sit down.

'The bed… ONE BED!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!' Her heart raced.

"Ummmmmmmm, Gaara-sama, there is only one bed."

"We only need one bed, I don't sleep"

"But don't you at least need to rest your head and eyes?" Nenriki's motherly instincts were kicking in.

"No Nenriki, enough on the topic."

'He always says that when he gets annoyed…'

The trailer started to move, and she was startled by the sudden movement. Away they went onto a journey, having no idea what was soon to be in store for them.

"Bandits."

Nenriki mumbled something insuperable in her sleep before she realized that they had stopped moving. She went to sit up when the Kazekage quickly pushed her back down.

"Hide." Was his only command.

She could feel Itokuzu wrap himself around her protectively. There was danger outside. Quickly and silently Gaara left to fight off the unknown enemy, leaving Nenriki alone and scared.

She could hear mumbles of words and screams slowly fading away, they were moving away from the trailer. Mikio, the travel guide soon came in and relief washed over Nenriki, she was no longer alone. He held something in his hand, and was hiding it behind his back. Something that held a glint of light.

Before she knew it that glint of light was against her throat, the man smirking with lust in his eyes.

"I've had my eye on you, little girl" Laughing his gruff laugh he greedily started to undress Nenriki.

"Move and I swear I'll kill you right now." His voice was low with lust. Fear spread in Nenriki.

She quickly motioned for the snake to sit still; she needed to get that knife away from him first before she dare let the snake's presence be known.

Soon she was stark naked in front of the man.

"I like them wet, get in the shower bitch."

She carefully got up and walked into the shower, soon to let a cold spray of water run over her body. She shivered not only from the cold, but from the look of hunger in his eyes.

"Come to me." He smiled that evil smile of his and motioned her closer. She grabbed for a towel and threw it in his face.

Lunging herself at him, she grabbed onto the hand with the knife and clamped down her teeth on the arm with all of her might, the taste of blood soon rushing into her mouth.

"AGH!" He screamed and dropped the knife. She quickly retrieved it from the ground and ran, towel in hand as she ran quickly covering herself up. She had to find Gaara, and fast. She took a step outside and almost stopped. Snow was everywhere and she was surrounded by thick green coniferous forest. She ran into the forest, heading in the direction she heard the voices leave in, feet freezing. Hell, everything freezing, she was soaking wet. Running as fast as she could she breathed in the cold air heavily, just sprinting towards who knew where, all she knew was that she had to get away. Itokuzu would be fine; he would easily kill the man now that she had the knife. She started to shake violently and she stopped running. She was in the middle of a forest, no rapist or trailer in sight, nor Kazekage. She was lost in the tundra with nothing but a towel and a knife and no place to go. The thought of death soon crept into her mind.

The world started to get confusing, her mind not working properly.

Stage two of hypothermia.

She looked at her hands, they were turning blue. She knew that she was turning blue and it sure was getting hard to think. She stopped shaking and became beyond the definition of cold.

Stage three of hypothermia.

Incoherent, she started to stumble around mumbling only one name.

"Gaara…. Gaara-sama……."

She hit a tree and turned around, sliding to the ground against it, her towel riding up a little. She felt sleepy. Sleepier than she had ever been in her entire life. All she wanted to do was sleep. No, Gaara, she wanted Gaara. But sleep was so promising...

Her vision started to blur, the edges becoming dark, still listening to the only sound in the forest; her.

She was calling out to him.

"Gaara-sama……. Gaara-sama… save me Gaara…"

She started to tilt, her head going limp. She fell across the snow, towel barely covering her.

'I'm going to die without Gaara' was the last thought she had before everything went black.

Nenriki was asleep again, she knew that. But yet everything was dark, there was no dream. Then she felt warmth.

'Warmth… how pleasant' she thought.

She saw only one person now, Gaara. Whispers could be head. No, not whisper, words that sounded too far away. Nenriki tried to open her eyes, only to find more darkness. She was starting to regain feeling in her face with the warmth, she felt some hard against her face. She looked up and away from it only to see the prettiest shade of green she would ever see in her entire life. Her eyes locked with Gaara-sama's.

"Gaara…" she mumbled to him, relief filling her. He had found her before it was too late. Where was she again? All she could remember was cold. Then the memories hit her. Her eyes widened and she quickly buried her face into Gaara again. Her face now going from blue to red, her whole body flushed.

Gaara had his jacket off and on her and he was cradling her against him. The towel was discarded around her feet, for it was more ice than fabric now.

Silently, he picked her up bridal style and carried her through the woods, back to the trailer.

"Not the trailer! He's there Gaara-sama!"

"He is dead"

Silence soon shook the air.

Nenriki could think again. He must've returned to the trailer to find the man horny and angry, most likely wrestling with Itokuzu. Either the snake killed him or Gaara did. Either way, she was grateful.

Gaara rushed them into the trailer, his sand opening the door and moving things out of the way. Itokuzu soon came to wrap around his mommy and Gaara grabbed a blanket to wrap around Nenriki. His sand searching for anything that could provide insulation, she soon found herself wrapped tightly with blankets and still being held in Gaara's arms, sharing body heat. She could feel her socks being pulled onto her feet by sand, she tried to wiggle her toes, feeling no movement she was worried about her limbs. The cart started to move again, who was moving it, she didn't know, probably Gaara's sand again.

"Are you ok?" her arms reached out to caress his face in worry, remembering that he was in battle not so long ago. He grabbed her hands and held them.

"Shhhhhhhhh…" he whispered to her, his eyes holding her's. "Just rest Nenriki."

"Ok." Easy enough to agree to.

Her eyes soon slid shut, as she found that she was exhausted and shivering, but the warmth was slowly seeping into her. Gaara was so warm. The blankets were nothing compared to his body heat. She snuggled into him and drifted off to sleep once again.

Next chapter's going to have Gaara's point of view on what just happened, I think. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!


	17. I like noodles

I changed my mind on the whole Gaara POV thing, I think I'll just move on with the story : )

"Tehe, that tickles…" Nenriki giggled off in her sleep. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew that it tickled. Then the pain came.

"Ahhhhh!" She shot straight up from the bed, sitting up, pulling her feet back from whatever the person was doing to her. The person made her feet hurt again.

"Stay still!" Nenriki was scolded by the old woman at her feet, a strange green glow about her hands. She had seen that strange glow before, the woman was healing her.

'Gaara.' Her mind immediately went to him.

"Where's Gaa-" Nenriki was looking around franticly until she was cut off by a very familiar deep voice.

"I'm here." He was standing in the door way, they were in a tent, and it was then that Nenriki realized how freezing it was in here. The tent stood little protection against the cold, only against the wind. Then she realized what she was wearing. She was still in Gaara's jacket. Only Gaara's jacket. Her whole body flushed in the realization.

"Ga-Gaara-sama!" A tear came to her eye when she realized what happened to make her need medical attention in the first place.

"Gaara-sama… I was almost-"

"I know."

"Where is he-"

"Dead."

"Who killed him first?"

"Me."

"Where's Itokuzu?"

"In the trailer still."

Nenriki started to relax and lie back down, savoring the feel of Gaara's jacket on her skin. On her bare breasts. She was thankful for its warmth, although she wish that she still had Gaara holding her. Nenriki wondered how long they stayed like that, how long she had been asleep in Gaara's arms. The thought was so distracting that she didn't even notice the pain this time around when the healer went to defrost her toes.

"Ummmmmm, can I get dressed?" Nenriki was starting to get really embarrassed being so scantily clad in front of her boss and strangers. She now noticed a second person walk into the room that took her hands and started to heal them. She knew what frost bite was and was now starting to worry that she might lose a limb or appendage.

"Am I going to lose anything doctor?"

"Only your pride, you won't be able to walk or use your fingers right for about a week. Your friend here is going to have to feed you and help you walk."

Subaku no Gaara was going to have to feed her, Nenriki. She couldn't believe it. She stared at Gaara in shock.

"Feed me?" Nenriki's mouth was slightly ajar at the though. And then the biggest grin crept onto her face.

"Oh Gaara-sama, I'm hungry!" In all truth and honestly, she was actually hungry, but the thought of THE Subaku no Gaara feeding her was just too funny. She had to ask now.

"Hn." Just as quickly as he had said his infamous "hn" he returned with food for her.

Nenriki was trying so hard not to laugh.

He set the food down on her lap as she sat up and then he left again, this time returning with chopsticks

Picking up the plate by the rim he held the noodles in one hand, chopsticks in another. Then right there in front of her he started eating it. He ate it until it was gone. Right in Nenriki's face.

You see kids, there were very few things in life that could truly piss Nenriki off. Unfortunately, cruelty leaving her to starve while you stuff your face with noodles happened to be one of them.

Gaara retrieved another bowl of noodles and resumed his position in front of Nenriki.

"OOPS!"

A bowl of noodles now stood on The infamous Redhead's face. With a Nenriki devilishly smiling , enjoying the sight of the noodles slowly being stripped from his face.

TEHE CLIFFY! How's Gaara going to react to a bowl of noodles in his face! Lol XD


	18. Haha, Noodles

**Haha, noodles…**

'**Demon'**

Nenriki burst into laughter. He deserved it, and she knew it. But now she was in BIG trouble. She didn't care though, not yet at least.

Gaara's sand started to ripple and move, as if it were alive. Erupting out of his gourd, it quickly found the way around the young secretary and was picking her up.

He only glared at her while she was raised from the ground. Then he slammed her up against the nearest wall. Wall of sand, there were no walls with tents that were this hard.

"Never again."

He left the room with a turn and the sand slowly started to melt.

'We could've had her, right then are there. Go back and kill her.'

'No.'

'I can see it now, her blood running down your hands, through your sand. It's a beautiful sight, that dead girl squished until she's nothing but blood and guts. I can hear her bones crunching right now…'

Gaara quickly walked away from the scene, and out into the bitter cold forest. He had to get away before he hurt the girl.

Finding himself in the middle of the forest, he sighed and turned around, only to find Nenriki making her way towards him. Alone. Hurt. In the woods.

'So the girl welcomes death!'

Images of Nenriki being killed ran through Gaara's mind, he grabbed his head in the agony and went to his knees, eyes wide with the pain that Shukaku caused him.

Nenriki quickly hurried to the boy.

Grabbing him by his shoulders she lightly shook him, realizing it was Shukaku causing Gaara this trouble. Nenriki would aid her boss at all costs, even risking her life in the face of a demon.

"Look me in the eyes Gaara-sama. I am solid and real, he is locked away and he can only create illusions."

"Go… away…" His voice was gruff with struggle. He was paling under the pressure, and Nenriki knew she had to bring his thoughts to the real world, and fast.

"Stay with me Gaara-sama, you're stronger than him." Nenriki went emotionless, becoming a calculating machine, trying her hardest to solve the problem. She didn't like the answer.

Shock him out of his trance with the Demon.

How does one shock somebody out an internal battle with a demon? She couldn't threaten her life, which would only tempt him even more to take her life. No, the best way to shock and distract Subaku No Gaara would be to do the unspeakable.

Kiss him.

"Forgive me Gaara-sama; I need to bring you back to the real world." Her voice started to shake as her emotions came rushing back at her.

"Wha-"

Nenriki quickly smashed her lips against the redhead's lips, suckling and pulling to the best of her knowledge on how to kiss.

Gaara was completely shocked out of his battle with Shukaku. And well, just shocked in general.

Nenriki separated them, panting from the lack of air and the excitement brought to her. Breath visible in the cool air, she eyes him closely. She had just kissed Subaku No Gaara, her boss. The only problem now would be his response…

**How will the redhead respond… review people! The more you review the faster you get to know Gaara's response!**


	19. The Shock of Emotions

**First off I'd like to thank both ****Cappy-Chan**** and ****Gaara'sMidnightAngel for both betaing this story. I'll decide who I like better once they have both beta'd a chapter for me. I'm glad to say that Gaara'sMidnightAngel has won and will be my beta for this story :). ON WITH THE STORY!**

Pristine snow started to gently fall through the tree tops. Gaara and Nenriki were visibly crouched on the ground. Gaara looked like a statue; the only sign of life with him was the slight fog of breath that came from his agape lips. A slight flush on his face. Nenriki on the other hand was noticeably breathing hard and in quite the flabbergasted state. Her hands on the redhead's shoulders, she gently spoke to the young Kazekage.

"Are you with me Gaara-sama?" Her voice trembled with emotion. She had to put on her stoic mask, and fast.

Taking a deep breath in, she slowly let it out. Letting the emotion drain from her face as the breath drained from her body.

Gaara still crouched there in shock; God knows what running through his mind. Nenriki would be blushing right now had she not gone emotionless.

Gaara stood up and just started to walk away. Nenriki stayed crouching on the ground for a second, planning out her next move, and then got up to catch up with the Kazekage.

Grabbing him into a killer grip from behind, she buried her face into his neck. Halting the boy. They both just stood like that.

One heart beat.

Two heart beats.

Three heart beats.

Nenriki counted the pounding noise in her ears, waiting for the right moment to say what she needed to say as the Gaara-sama's secretary and now, friend.

"I asked you a question: are you with me Gaara-sama?"

"Yes…"

More silence ruled the air. Nenriki would find this awkward had she not gone emotionless. She needed to find a place to be alone and fast so that she could safely let out all of her emotions.

"Good." Rang her monotone voice in the air.

"But you're not with me." Unhooking her arms from his torso, Gaara turned around and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, staring her dead in the eyes. This was the boy who had a look that could kill, yet his expression was more of annoyance and stern than of threatening.

He gently grabbed her chin and tilted her head upwards to face him. Gaara looked deep into her eyes. He saw no life behind them. Gaara had seen this before. This is the state she put herself into either when there was something serious that needed to be done or she was an emotional wreck. She already did her job as his secretary, so now she must be an emotional wreck.

Gaara hated seeing her eyes dead. Every day at the office he could count on her face to be lit with happiness and joy. He didn't know why, but he hated seeing that happiness gone, that little spark of life burned out.

"I hate it when you get like this."

He angled her head from one side to the other, studying her closely, looking for any sign that his secretary could feel. He found none.

It was as if she were dead.

And Subaku No Gaara hated that.

"What do you mean Gaara-sama?" No confusion crept into her voice, only an emotionless monotone came from her lips.

"You act as if you are dead."

He tightened his grip on her shoulder, still tilting her face at different angles to get a better look at the girl.

"I breathe as if I am alive. I speak as if I am alive. I walk as if I am alive. I do not act dead." She stated as if it were a fact.

"You breathe as if it is a chore. You speak as if you do not feel emotions. You walk as if you have no purpose."

"I do not understand Gaara-sama."

Gaara was losing his composure, and fast, having it replaced being replaced by anger. He wanted his secretary back, not this mannequin.

"Feel again." It was an order and a request. It was an order because he demanded that she do so, and it was a request because he felt desperate to see that spark of life once again in her eyes.

"Yes Gaara-sama."

Nenriki took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, completely relaxing her body.

Her eyes shot open, pain more than evident on her face. There were already tears streaming down her smooth skin.

She covered her face in her hands and screamed a bark of pain.

The side effects of being emotionless were starting to kick in.

Everything she should have been feeling was coming back, rushing her. Taking the poor girl by surprise and causing her much pain.

Worry for Gaara-sama.

The passion of the kiss.

The embarrassment from the kiss.

Confusion as to why Gaara hates her going emotionless.

The pain and fear of rejection by her boss for the kiss.

All of it hit her like a ton of bricks, the poor girl's body was shaking from the emotions. Gaara held fast onto her shoulders. Panic starting to seep into his mind at the young girl's response to the emotions. He wanted life back in her eyes, but he certainly didn't once this much life back into the girl. Everything she should have been feeling must've been coming back.

Nenriki grabbed at her head, all of it too much to handle and went to her knees, Gaara doing the same to keep his hold on the girl.

Nenriki started to hyperventilate.

Gaara had to help the girl, and fast.

He pried her hands from her head, now feeling the killer death grip on his own hands, he lightly squeezed back.

"Nenriki, look at me."

She did as she was told, and Gaara's eyes widened at what he saw. Raw emotions eating at her face, tears constantly falling: she was a mess. Not the girl he liked to see.

"Hold all you want onto my hands and stare me in the eyes. Slow your breathing."

Nenriki stared into Gaara's eyes and remembered everything they had been through together. Her ragged breath started to come at a more even pace. The countless days at work, the time just recently where he saved her life and killed the man that had tried to rape her. Looking into his ocean colored eyes, all of the soothing memories came back like a low tide turning to high tide, filling her with the calm that was held in his eyes.

She saw no rejection, only concern, and that comforted her.

As the strong emotions passed, being replaced by Gaara's calmness, she leaned over and buried her face in Gaara's chest. Knowing it was completely inappropriate for boss and employee, but completely appropriate for the relationship that they held.

Nenriki breathed in his scent and relaxed into the Kazekage, her eyelids going limp. She was exhausted and was soon once again asleep in the Kazekage's arms.

Her rapid breath stilling to a gentle motion with the sleep that overcame her, Gaara picked the girl up bridal style, walking them back to the village of wanderers so that they could properly clothe her.

He stared down at the girl's face. The peace that settled there was breathtaking. He had come too close to taking her life countless times, yet she trusted him completely. He had picked the right person to be his secretary, he knew that now.

**But what about the kiss? What does he think about the kiss? It never says D: Guess it'll just have to come up next chapter then. Remember my peeps, leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	20. Sorry :

Hello, sorry to say but I am no longer writing fanfiction(if you haven't already guessed for those that read my stories when they first came out haha) if you really like my writing I am now writing a original story at this link

ht tp: / w w oks ie. co m/fanta sy/ novel/m iyabita22/th e-prophecied-child

if I remember correctly you can't post links in stories so I added random spaces. If I remember wrong I'm sorry about that .


	21. Let's try this again

Okay the link failed, it will be on my profile. The story is a fantasy book about an kind girl who is brought into the world forgotten by humans by circumstances far beyond her knowledge and control. It's a love and adventure story that I have put my blood, sweat, tears and creativity into.


End file.
